Friends Enemies and Lovers
by voila23xx
Summary: a somewhat fluffy fic in which christine realizes who her friends really are and which ones of them are willing to be more than friends and which ones aren't. r and r is always good. as always, bad summary
1. chapter one christine

I know I have lots of other stories that I still have not finished… but I wanted to write something new, and I promise I will eventually get back to the others… eventually.

Friends Enemies and Lovers

(Chapter 1; Christine)

I sat as still as I possibly could as not to anger the pain that now resided in my legs and chest. I listened to the sounds of battle that was taking place only feet from my spot on the floor and remembered how it was that I had gotten there.

Landing upon this planet had gone routinely until Spock and I were separated from the Captain and doctor McCoy by a short but violent rockslide upon the mountain we had landed on. Spock and I escaped unscathed although we were unsure of the conditions of the other two. After what seemed like an eternity, but as Spock later pointed out was only two hours, we took refuge beneath a particularly shady patch of trees. Soon both of us were asleep against the same tree trunk and the next thing I remember is waking abruptly as someone harshly picked me up and slung me other their shoulder.

Upon opening my eyes I saw the familiar gold and black fabric that made up the Klingon uniform. Before I began to struggle I realized that Spock still lay sleeping on the ground, or was he sleeping? I yelled to him, and was more than relieved when he jumped awake and grabbed his phaser. As we ran through the forest I fought the Klingon's grasp but to no avail. The Klingon was faster than Spock and soon I had lost sight of him although I heard him yell for me from somewhere in the woods.

"Miss Chapel!" he started off, but soon his yells became less formal and he surprisingly used my first name "Christine, Please respond!" he would say as if speaking into a communicator. I was flattered that he had used my first name and cared enough to search for me, and I would have responded if my captor had not said gruffly over his shoulder in horrible English,

"Respond and you die _Christine_." He must have picked my name out of Spock's attempts to find us.

We then entered a cave with a low ceiling, large stalactites and more Klingons all around. The one that carried me the threw me against the floor and a sharp pain shot through my legs as I attempted to land on my feet, I knew immediately I would not be able to retain my balance and I fell against the boots of another Klingon. He looked down at me and put his heavy foot against my ribs, the look on his face was of pure disgust.

The sounds of something towards the mouth of the cave echoed within the enclosed space and everyone turned to look. The shadow of a man or as I knew, half Vulcan was cast upon the wall and I breathed a sight of relief. The Klingons grumbled something in their language as they moved towards the shadow, the one with his foot on my chest stepped down hard and I heard at least two of my ribs crack under the pressure, I curled with pain into a tight ball on the ground.

And that was the condensed version of how I came to be listening to but not participating in the battle between Spock and several menacing looking Klingons. As I lay listening to the whir of phaser fire and the pings of the Klingon disrupter I wondered why they had taken me and not Spock. I came to the conclusion that they had wanted to lure him to the cave, that was easily defendable and crawling with backup. They were probably after the Enterprise again, and looking for the Captain as well. I worried briefly about the captain but my thoughts lingered upon Lenard's safety until there was a crash and quickened footsteps in my direction.

It was Spock, I hand no idea how he had beat the Klingons but I had little time to think about it. The last thing I remember was seeing Spock's face come into view as he ran towards me….


	2. chapter two spock

Friends Enemies and Lovers

(Chapter Two; Spock)

It was an unfair fight I noted as the fifth and last Klingon ran out of the cave at me. At first I believe I felt the common emotion of panic, but a deep breath and a look around calmed my nerves. On the left side of the cave was an overhang that was positioned in such a way that if it fell upon all or a few of the Klingons it would most definitely improve my odds of winning.

My reflexes being faster than those of the Klingons I was the first to pull the trigger of my phaser, with two quick shots I quickly took down two of the Klingons and dove behind the wall of the cave as their disrupter beams flew past me, but before I knew it there was a shooting pain in my stomach and I realized that one of the three Klingons had shot me with something other than a disrupter, no he hadn't shot me at all… he had thrown a knife. Its hilt was now all that was visible as the blade had burrowed into my abdomen. If the last three Klingons wanted to get a clear shot at me they would have to position themselves directly beneath the well positioned overhang, and as they did so I took aim and fired. The shot hit it's intended target and the rock came tumbling over the heads of the Klingons.

I clutched my stomach and began to get up, before making my way into the cave I made sure the Klingons would stay unconscious by giving them all a final shot with my phaser. I then staggered into the cave to see Nurse Chapel in a half raised sitting position, although as soon as her face came into view she went white and collapsed.

I felt concern for her and grabbed the medical tricorder from around her neck and gave her a quick scan, all the while holding my abdomen tightly and trying not to slip into unconsciousness myself. She was fine apart from three broken ribs and two broken ankles; she would be healed quickly once returned to the ship. It appeared that she had simply fainted. I ran the scanner over myself and to no surprise found that I was suffering from massive blood loss both internal and external. Shortly after that I collapsed besides Christine and felt my consciousness slip away slowly as I though of how on earth we would be rescued from this predicament.

***

Then I remember vaguely, flashes as if from a dream of Jim's McCoy's and Christine's voices and faces; Then flashes of different parts of the enterprise's interior and then finally a comfortable bed and someone sitting on the side of it, holding my hand.

Each time I almost broke into the conscious world I would see colors, and hear voices but none of them seemed to correspond, I reasoned subconsciously that it was whatever medication McCoy had put me on that was causing this. And it was apparently six days after the incident that I finally woke up and it was to a warm hand, and an unexpected kiss.


	3. chapter three mccoy

Friends Enemies and Lovers

(Chapter Three; McCoy)

For the past six days Sick bay has been nothing but Nurse Chapel watching Spock sleep and occasionally tending to his medical needs. I had nothing to do pretty much all week but watch Chris moon over his unconscious body, and for that reason alone I couldn't wait for him to wake up.

On the third day of Spock's admittance to sick bay I had my first patient since he had arrived, it was Chekov. He was suffering from a headache he thought may have been caused by the increased stress level up in the bridge.

"Yes, the Captain has been agitated lately; Zulu and I have guessed it is because of Spock's absence." Pavel said with his usual Russian twang.

"That makes sense I guess. The captain does depend heavily upon Mr. Spock to keep the atmosphere of the bridge calm and collected." I had known that for quite some time. Jim and Spock were like that, the perfect team, one was calm, collected and logical, the other brave, easily excited and impulsive. An ideal balance of traits was shared between the two of them.

I gave Chekov a painkiller and sent him back to the bridge with a request for Jim to come see me in Sick Bay. As I walked across sick bay and into my office I stole a quick glance towards Chris and Spock. She was seated lightly on the side off his bed; absentmindedly stroking his hand in hers as she looked adoringly into his face.

A wave of something ran over me when I saw the look she gave him. It could have been one of a few emotions or maybe a mix of them. At first I believed it to be a general aversion to witness this demonstration of adoration from Christine, like reading her diary or going through her belongings. Or it could have been simple my simple dislike for public displays of affection. What can I say? I never have been very comfortable with romance. But honestly, who was I kidding? I was not witnessing romance. I was witnessing the desperate attempts of a girl with an unrequited crush. Weather it be aversion, dislike, annoyance or jealousy I didn't know or care. I continued through into my office and sat down behind my desk.

It had been barely a few seconds after I sat down that the Jim made his way into the room. At the same time I was glad that he was there and relieved that he had missed me watching Christine by only a few seconds.

"Hello Bones." He said as he sat down on the corner of my desk "Chekov sent me down… I didn't think I was due for anything medical so I'm guessing you have a problem." He said looking back over his shoulder into the room where Spock and Christine were.

"Yeah." I started. "It's driving me crazy, she's not doing her job, and she's not getting enough sleep and all she does is sit besides that green-blooded-devil-man all day."

"Bones, does she even have anything else to be doing right now? And honestly you can't blame her, he saved her life; she obviously took that as a gesture of affection."

I nodded and looked up at the display screen on my computer, it showed that Spock's vitals were becoming much less irregular; he was bound to wake up within the hour.


End file.
